5378 Hogwarts Castle
Harry Potter |subtheme=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix The Order of the Phoenix |setwithsamenumber= |setwithsamenumber2= |before=5373 Knight and Catapult |before2= |before3= |after=5380 Large Brick Box - Green Plate |after2= |after3= }} |Ages = 7-12 |Released = May 2007 |Theme = |Theme2 = Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix }} 5378 Hogwarts Castle is a Harry Potter set released in 2007. It depicts Hogwarts Castle as it is seen in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. It is the third remake of Hogwarts, with the first two being 4709 Hogwarts Castle and 4757 Hogwarts Castle. This was the only Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix set. The set has three buildings (the Greenhouse, the Room of Requirement, and the Main Castle) and two LEGO building instructions booklets. The minifigures included are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, Professor Snape, Professor Umbridge, and a Death Eater. The set also contains two Thestrals and various accessories. Description The Castle The third version of the Hogwarts Castle is made up of three buildings or sections, the Greenhouse, the Room of Requirement, and the Main Castle with various rooms. Greenhouse The Greenhouse is modeled with grey bricks and transparent sections that represent windows. The Greenhouse is made up of two sections to fold up into the rectangular struture. Inside there is a various array of green plants, mushrooms, and several Mandrakes in barrels. Among the plants is a blackboard and a magnifying glass. Room of Requirement This room also folds together to make one building and is mostly empty except for some Hogwarts banners on the walls on the ground floor and some furnishing in the side towers. As well as a practice target for the D.A., this room features a wand-holder. The roof has a rat, and inside the tower segment of the wall section are two alcoves with Owls (possibly representing the Owlery). Main Castle The Main Castle of Hogwarts splits into three-hinged parts. The bottom level of the middle section is the Entrance Hall. Above it is the trophy room with trophies, ribbons, gems, and golden objects. In the top floor is a version of the astronomy tower with a telescope and an angled tile with a map of the constellations. One tower has the Gryffindor Common Room, on the bottom floor is a fireplace with Sirius Black's head in it and the floor above this is a dormitory bed. The first floor of the second tower is Professor Snape's office with tables full of potions where Harry learns Occlumency and above this is Professor Umbridge's office full of pink flowers, perfume, and plates with kittens on a wall that swings open to show Harry's Firebolt broom that Umbrdige confiscated. Umbridge's office also has a scroll piece that many believe to represent one of the many Proclamations Umbridge had hung up during her reign at Hogwarts. Minifigures The minifigures included are , Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, Professor Snape, Professor Umbridge, and a Death Eater. The versions of Draco, Snape, Hermione, and the Death Eater are also exclusive to this set (though other versions of that same minifigure appear elsewhere) while Umbridge does not appear anywhere else whatsoever. Another interesting and exclusive feature is the two minifigure heads included in the set (without any bodies) representing mandrakes. Additionally, this set included two black coloured Thestrals, and the piece used for most of the Thestral's body was also used for a black skeleton horse in the various Castle sets. Notes * Umbridge is exclusive to this set. * The versions of Harry, Dumbledore, Hermione, Snape, Malfoy and Hagrid are all exclusive too. Actually, Ron is the only minifigure, whose variant is not exclusive to this set. Minifigures Gallery LEGO.com Description Gallery 5378-1.jpg|The exterior of the castle 5378 Door.jpg|The entrance of the castle 5738 Astronomy Tower.jpg|The Astronomy Tower 5738 Care for Magical Creatures.jpg|Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology 5738 Dumbledore's Office.jpg|The Trophy Room 5738 Inside.jpg|The interior of the castle 5738 Umbridge's Office.jpg|Umbridge's Office 5378_main_img_eng-na.jpg|The background design 5378stk01.jpg.jpeg|The stickers for the set -5378-04.jpg-.jpeg|Minifigures in this set lego-harry-potter-5378-harry-potter-castle.jpg.jpeg|Outside view of the castle 51T7RnYroEL. SL500 AA300 -1-.jpg|Prototype See also * * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Hogwarts Castle * 4709 Hogwarts Castle * 4757 Hogwarts Castle * 4842 Hogwarts Castle * 4867 Hogwarts External links * bricker.info * Picture review on Eurobricks.com * Hogwarts Castle on Harry Potter Wiki References * http://news.lugnet.com/harrypotter/?n=1614 * http://www.cooltoyreview.com/tf2007/LEGO/image3.asp Category:2007 sets Category:Harry Potter Category:5000 sets